


i'm only human

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Series: Whumptober 2019 [4]
Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Blood, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Knives, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-24 03:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: Artemis gets used as a human shield. That’s it. Written for @whumptober2019 Day 4: Human Shield!





	i'm only human

**Author's Note:**

> ... I am so sorry for this

Everything had managed to go terribly wrong in the space of about one minute. One moment, Butler was simply watching from the sidelines as Holly and Artemis attempted to rationalize with the suspect they’d been chasing for a week, and the next, Holly had her Neutrino out and aimed at the suspect, who had a knife to Artemis’s throat. Butler grabbed his own Sig Sauer out almost instantly, silently berating himself for not paying attention. Artemis looked more bored than anything else, which was good. That meant he probably was not in a lot of danger. 

“Just let the Mud Boy go,” Holly ordered, voice and face both steady. “There’s no way out.” 

“Lower your gun and let me go, or I kill him,” the pixie hissed, ears flat against his skull and wings bristling in agitation. Artemis simply rolled his eyes at the pixie but stayed still, clearly unwilling to get his neck slit. Holly didn’t comply, simply arching an eyebrow at the pixie. The pixie let out a little giggle at that, and, before any of them could react, started to run the knife across Artemis’s throat. 

Both Butler and Holly cocked and raised their respective weapons instantly, but the pixie laughed some more at that. “I wouldn’t, unless you want his neck slit~!” Artemis was clearly trying to stay calm, but staying calm was almost impossible in a situation where you were bleeding from your neck. 

Both Holly and Butler took one look at each other and began to lower their weapons. Neither was willing to risk it. 

“Go through my shoulder,” Artemis gasped. “It will be fine.” Butler didn’t raise his weapon, simply giving Artemis the look that screamed ‘I am questioning your intelligence.’ Holly, on the other hand… Holly immediately raised her Neutrino and fired away. The pixie screamed as he went down in a crumpled heap, Artemis following closely behind, one hand clutching at the new hole in his shoulder. Holly and Butler instantly holstered their weapons and dashed over, Holly to handcuff the pixie and Butler to attempt to tend to his Principle. 

“S-shoulder…” Artemis mumbled, moving his hand to try and stem the bleeding in his neck the best he could. “And please remind me to never allow myself to be used as a human shield again.” 

“You didn’t really choose to be one,” Butler rumbled, placing as much pressure on Artemis’s shoulder as he thought he could get away with. “But duly noted.” 

“Why do you always get into these situations, Mud Boy,” Holly sighed, walking over with the unconscious cuffed pixie in tow. “Now I have just enough in the tank to heal you.” 

“My thanks,” Artemis mumbled, eyes closing for a bit longer than was normal. “I would prefer to not bleed out.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” With that, Holly set to work, and Butler sat back, watching the two of them throw sarcasm at each other as soon as Artemis was healed. Everything would be okay, he knew. Now he just hoped that the LEP didn’t lock the pixie up very well. He had some words for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill by now :) 
> 
> ~Logan


End file.
